Help Page
To anyone wishing to make additions to this wikia, please refer to this page. This page will list edit guidelines along with needed pages or other assistance. Guidelines # Do not make extensive deletions, unless absolutely needed. # Do not create duplicate pages. # Do not edit Main. # Keep everything on topic Things We Need # Someone to fill in all hotlinks. You must visit each page we have so far and find everywhere a page can be linked into it. For instance, since I mention the word "Guild" in this post, I now have a hotlink to the guild category. Link categories first, if there isn't one, link the page. If a category doesn't exist, do *NOT* create one. # A revisionist. You must visit each page and revise them to ensure proper English and notation, proper spelling, and neat page organization and formatting. Make the page pleasing to look at and simple to find information within. # Personal Information. We need someone to create a profile page and interview players to fill in the information for them. Player profiles would include information such as; Username, Age range, play time, Guilds, friends, notable additions or events within game. # Screenshots. We need screencaps of each missing Lost Ground, Root Town, and unique area to be filled in to the pages. These areas must be taken from before the 2015 release of R:1, or after we get new/updated sprites (as in, no Eclipse sprites). They must be properly named their full .hack name (not their keywords) and placed on the proper pages. # Guild information. Any information you have on any guild should be filled in to an appropriate place on the page, whether a spot is currently made for it or not. # Timeline revision. Someone needs to revise the timeline to make it an appropriate chronological timeline-of-events. It must include the years in order, and if possible, the months of occurrence. If you only have minor information for this, you can still fill it in. Any information that can not fit on the timeline should be added to a section on the bottom. # Someone to create pages for broken links. Several Guild pages have broken links to players and such, which must be fixed. You must find the appropriate page on the CC LLC Wikia, copy it's contents, and add it to a page on our wikia. Then you must fix the broken links, if needed. If a page does not exist on the CC LLC wikia, then you must create any that you have the proper information for and fill them in. If you do not know any info on a page, do not create it. Filler Section Filler Section Filler Section These categories are to create extra space to allow a table of contents to form. Admin Links These are some useful links you may need. * All pages on this Wiki *All Categories *Photos *Recent Changes *Local Users *Dead-End Pages *Pages without Images *Short Pages *Uncategorized Pages *Watch List *Unwatched Pages *Embedded Links (Links that are *only* within a page, not an entire page itself.)